Empty is the Head
}} Exhausted from settling his subjects' disputes, King Julien replaces himself with a dummy king so he can play hooky, unwittingly sparking a rebellion. Plot The episode begins with an exhausted King Julien waking up from a busy night that he can't remember. As he recovers from his sleep, he notices a crowd of lemurs outside the plane. A confused King Julien confronts Maurice who explains to him that he had thrown a huge party lasting the entire night. And through his exhaustion, proclaimed to solve all the kingdoms problems and concerns. Clover then bursts into the plane proclaiming an angry mob is raving outside, Maurice explains what happened to her and encourages the king to do as he had promised that night. Hesitant, Julien accepts to his decree and lets Clover (with Mort's help) interrogate the lemurs with questions. The first couple to come in are Abner and Becca. They confront the king about the local watering hole blocked off and dirty. King Julien decrees that the watering hole will be fixed on a day he calls "Someday". Feeling good, the king procedes with some more lemurs but over time becomes more and more bored and annoyed by their complaints. King Julien tells Maurice that he will disguise himself and go see life in the perspective of the subjects. Before he leaves, Maurice reminds him he still needs him there to help the subjects. So king Julien constructs a "substitute king" made out of fruit to keep the people occupied, he then leaves his crown to symbolize his royalty. He then leaves the plane with Maurice in charge. King Julien goes to the bottom of the tree where he sees Mort interrogating Horst who had dropped a banana earlier. Julien then sees the banana disguises himself with it so people don't suspect he's the king, and then names himself "Banana Guy Mike". Julien finally gets to the watering hole where he sees Abner and Becca on the beach of the lake. They then complain about the kings "someday decree" causing him to fix the problem, shoo off the crocodile's dam, and clean out the water and trash. News soon spreads about Banana Guy Mike's heroism and he accidentally makes them rebel against the king. The mob name themselves "The Lemur Alliance Liberation Army" (L.A.L.A.) and set out to revolt against the king. Meanwhile, Maurice acts out the substitute king's thoughts and voice and sends some confused and bewildered lemurs back home with their problems resolved. Clover and Mort then come in and announced that there were no other lemurs to interrogate. Maurice states that the whole thing felt too short and then informs them of the king's mission. They then hear the angry mob storm toward the tree and put the plane on lockdown. After a few failed attempts, however, Julien manages to get inside through the windshield of the plane. Julien tells them about the mob in which Clover reminds him he started disguised as Banana Guy Mike. Just then, the angry mob bursts to the plane. Julien apologizes for not taking their problems seriously and promises to help them solve their problems for real. One lemur questions what happened to Banana Guy Mike and the king explains he was trying to let the people believe the king didn't care about their problems and after his failed attempt just left. Feeling embarrassed the crowd apologizes to the king and then Julien holds a party that night to resolve the problems and promises to Maurice he won't let things go out of hand again. During the party, Abner and Becca head to the plane in search of Banana Guy Mike. They then see the substitute king and the banana in the back of the throne and believe that Julien had killed him. Furious over what they saw, the two decide to avenge Banana Guy Mike by plotting to kill King Julien chanting the L.A.L.A. chant on their way out ending the episode. Characters *King Julien *Maurice *Clover *Mort *Willie *Hector *Horst *Ted *Becca *Abner *Dorothy ---- pl:Zgubne Skutki Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Maurice Category:Episodes focusing on Mort Category:Episodes focusing on Clover Category:Episodes focusing on Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes